Digimon: Elemental Darkness
by 13Q
Summary: Four children, each endowed with the power of an Element, are chosen to save the Digital World. Both reveiws and flames are loved.
1. The Awakening

**Digimon: Elemental Darkness**

Chapter 1; The Awakening

Once the DigiWorld was a beautiful place.

But now it is a terrible place of unspeakable Evil.

And only four children, each with incredible, hidden powers, could save the day.

0-0-0

It was a fresh Spring day, and a fresh breeze ruffled the hair of four children, who were hanging around an old oak tree in varying stages of boredom.

The first, Leo, slouched against the tree, radiating an air of unmistakable coolness . His dark-brown hair was held out of his gold-brown eyes by a pair of black goggles strapped to his head. He wore an unbuttoned black shirt over a red vest top, and ripped black jeans.

Skye was the second. He lay in the crook of a tree, staring at the sky. A sweet dreamer, he would often be found humming the latest line of a song he was composing. His blond hair was cut short, except for some long strands at the front that fell into his indigo eyes. He wore a tie-died yellow and green shirt, and blue-denim cutoffs.

Kaia, the third, wore an emerald-green sleeveless top that matched the color of her eyes exactly, and tan-colored cargo slacks. Her straight shoulder-length honey-colored hair swung over her face, hiding it from view as she scribbled furiously with a pencil stub.

The forth, Mexxa, lay on the cool grass, her dark-blue-grey eyes shut. She wore a pale-pink sleeveless top with cowgirl fringes, and a long, powder-blue fringed skirt, contrasting with her chocolate skin. Her long black braided hair fanned out around her head, and her beloved silver camera hung from her neck on a powder-blue string.

None of these four children were particular friends, but they had a bond between them, a bond stronger then any friendship.

"Uh?" Skye asked, scrambling up as a shadow fell over him. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. He got up, dusted himself off, and pointed at the sky. "A Solar Eclipse!" He whooped.

"What?" Mexxa squinted at the sky, and snapped a picture with her silver-colored camera.

"Odd…" Kaia muttered, putting her pencil and pad in her tan suede backpack, and standing up. "I didn't think there was one scheduled for today… Not here, anyway…"

Leo was staring at the Eclipse. "Uh, guys..?" He ventured. "D'you think Solar Eclipses meant to do that?"

The Sun was now a bright white halo, swirling around the Moon, which was shimmering in shades of red, yellow, green and blue. Softly tinted white light played around the heavens and dancing around them.

"No, I don't," Skye quipped.

The light grew brighter and brighter, engulfing them completely in it's rainbow hued glow.

And then it all went black.

* * *

**I love cliffies! FWEEE! First reveiwer gets a cookie!**


	2. Light of The Elements

**Digimon: Elemental Darkness**

Chapter 2; Light of The Elements

The four children stood up and looked around. They were in a white marble room, shaped like a dome, decorated with crystal drapes. A balcony ran all the way around the dome, about halfway up, with wide marble steps leading up to it. In the center where four marble pedestals, about as high as the kids chests on which four eggs rested.

"Where are we?" Mexxa wondered.

"Not a clue," Skye said cheerfully.

"Greetings, children."

Leo spun around, his fists raised in a fighting stance. Skye hummed a tune to himself, and stretched, giving no indication of whether he had heard the voice or not. Kaia glanced up, before returning her gaze to her sketchpad. Mexxa scanned the room, searching for the voices origin.

A figure materialized at the top of the stairs. It took the form of a huge white Dragon, with crystal-like horns, claws and scales. Its face was old and kind, and it smiled benignly at the children.

"I am Hikaridramon," It announced, "And I shall tell you of your destiny."

Leo and Mexxa backed slowly away, while Skye regarded the creature interestedly and Kaia sketched its form onto her paper.

"It- It _talks_!" Mexxa squeaked, pointing at the Dragons form with a quivering finger.

"Rest assured, I mean you no harm-" Hikaridramon began, but was cut off by Leo.

"Yeah, that's what they all say!" he muttered, "Right before they eat ya!"

Skye put a calming hand on his arm. "Chill, Leo," he said, smiling. "I trust him. He's O.K."

"I will not eat you," Hikaridramon told him. "If you must know, I am a vegetarian. Now if we may move on-"

"Look, Hikkymon, or whatever your name is, I have three questions, and I want answers!" Leos outburst echoed eerily around the empty dome. "First, where the hell are we? Second, what the hell are _you_? And third, how do we know we can trust you?"

Hikaridramon nodded, bowing its wise head. "I should have known you would not easily accept your mission. We are currently in a digitally-created haven, the single place where we can talk freely of your purpose. This haven exists outside of time and space, but once you leave, you will find yourself in the Digital World, a computer-generated planet that has taken upon a life of its own. It is populated by creatures called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, of which I am one. However, not all will be as friendly as I. As for whether or not you can trust me, I am afraid nothing is that simple. Trust those who wish you well, not those who wish to use you well. Be not a pawn in another player's game."

"And what the hell does that mean!?" Leo demanded, ignoring Mexxas attempts to calm him.

"You must work things out for yourself." The ancient creature stated patiently. "Now we must continue. Please touch the pillar you feel most attracted to."

Leo thought of asking why, but, despite Hikaridramons assurance that he was a vegetarian, Leo didn't want to take the risk. Besides, he felt that he had tested the Digimons tolerance enough for one day. He stood in font of a pillar. His had a symbol in the shape of a flame near the top, and supported a red Egg, with the same symbol as the stand. Skye chose the yellow Egg, which, along with the stand, had a symbol in the shape of a cloud. Kaias Egg was green, and the symbol she was drawn to was a leaf. Mexxa was attracted to the stand with a symbol in the shape of a teardrop, which carried a blue Egg.

"Place the index finger of your left hand upon the DigiEgg, toughing the mark." Hikaridramon instructed, and the children did so, Leo albeit reluctantly.

"Now close your eyes and focus on the Egg whilst I tell you a tale of long ago. Once the DigiWorld was a happy, beautiful place. Until one day, when Kurodramon rose up, and overthrew the Council of Elders, of which I am the only living survivor. Now it is a terrible place, full of darkness and evil. And it is up to you to destroy that evil. Legend has decreed that four children, each harnessing the power of one of the Elements inside their body, should return Light to the Digiworld. Now you must go, to free the world!"

The four children felt themselves fading away. The dome-room slowly vanished, to be replaced with an exotic forest.

Each of the children found that they were holding a strange circular device. Their Eggs had vanished. The device was white, about 8cm from one end to the other, and 1cm thick. In the center was a circular black screen, surrounded by a ring of color, about 5cm from one end to the other. At the bottom were three buttons; from left to right: a triangle pointing left, a circle, a triangle pointing right. The buttons and ring were the same color as the DigiEgg. On the back, it had a dent in the shape on the symbol on the Egg. It was attached to a keychain. On the screen, a 3D DigiEgg slowly revolved.

"Where are we now?" Leo asked.

"Again, I have no clue." Skye grinned. Mexxa rolled her eyes.

"We should start moving, I guess…" She muttered doubtfully.

The children made their way into the trees, unaware that they were being watched.

"Excellent…" The shadowy figure turned away from the mirror that held the children's images, even as it faded to black. It played with four sparkling gems, admiring their tinkling clinks. Finally, as if acting upon impulse, but actually carrying out a carefully formulated plan, It strode over to a cage in which four terrified creatures huddled.

"Excellent," It hissed again. "Truly excellent…"

* * *

**OMG! Another cliffie! If you have any ideas for shippings, I'd love to hear them! Is this one longer? I hope so! Third one should be even longer...**


End file.
